


Black Tie Affair

by Direwolvesandgriffins



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolvesandgriffins/pseuds/Direwolvesandgriffins
Summary: Jenae's wanted Arthur since the moment he hired her, but can she handle getting what she's been asking for?
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Life and Times of Jenae Valentine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately got the vibe that something was going down b/w Corpo!V and Jenkins and so I had to write about it. This was a complete joy to write so enjoy!

You are cordially invited to attend the Mayoral Winter Gala at the Night City Museum, December 20th, 2076 at 8 pm.  
The dress code for this event is Black Tie.  
We look forward to your attendance!  
Sincerely,  
The office of Mayor Lucius Rhyne 

Jenae smiled, placing the thick white stationary on her bedside table. Pouring herself a drink from the crystal carafe, she gazed out at the lights of Night City, slowly growing brighter as the sun began to dip below the horizon. She took a sip from her wine glass, in hope of settling her nerves.  
The Mayor’s yearly gala was one of Night City’s most exclusive parties, but Arasaka upper management always got an invite. So when Jenkins had insinuated that she might receive one as well, she had shrugged it off as an impossibility. Yet the envelope had appeared last week, and she hadn’t calmed down since.  
Draining her glass she glanced at the clock, noting that she had an hour and a half before the hairdresser arrived at 6. Perfect. She sauntered over to the control pad outside of her bathroom and punched in the commands for a nice, relaxing bath; scalding hot with jasmine-scented foam.  
Just as she was sliding into the tub, her halo began to ring. Settling in beneath the water she answered,” Jenkins, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Not interrupting anything am I?” he asked, a smile ghosting across his face  
“Hardly,” she replied, “I figured I’d marinate for a bit before my hairdresser arrives. Was there something you wanted?”  
“Just to remind you that we’re expected at-”  
“8, I know,” she interrupted, “We all got the same invite. Tell the truth, you were hoping to get an eye full.”  
“That,” he said, keeping his voice smooth and casual, “would be highly inappropriate.”  
“That it would,” she shifted slightly, the swell of her breasts visible above the water, “thanks for reminding me about the time. Very considerate.”  
“Anytime V,” now his voice was a bit strained, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Arthur Jenkins had never been one for social functions. Not that he wasn’t good at them, never that, but by this point, they were a bit dull. Grab a drink, thank the host, schmooze with your fellow party-goers; even the ones who are probably praying for your downfall. He’d danced this dance for over a decade.  
“Arthur!”  
He painted on a smile and turned to face the speaker,” Good to see you, Susan.”  
Susan Abernathy, his direct superior and constant thorn in his side, smiled back before taking his arm and steering him away from the crowd. Once they were out of eavesdropping range, the smile fell from her face, and the expression that replaced it meant nothing good for him.  
“I need to talk to you about the work concerning Biotechnica.”  
“Yes,” he said, taking a sip of his bourbon, “what about it?”  
“Why do we not have an agent in place already,” she demanded to know, crossing her arms, “We launched this op a month ago.”  
“Susan,” he sighed, “do we have to do this now? It’s a party for fucks sake.”  
She scoffed, “Since when do you care about parties?”  
“I don’t. I just don’t feel like having to explain myself to you outside of work hours.”  
She reddened, glaring up at him, “Fine. I expect you in my office first thing Monday morning. You can explain yourself then.”  
He watched her storm off, only then noticing how tightly he was gripping his glass. Draining the rest of his drink, he made his way back over to the bar. As he waited for his drink, the young lady leaning against a pillar, wine glass in hand, caught his eye. The white of her gown glowed against the rich brown of her skin, as did the gold that glinted in her ears and on her wrists.  
Her eyes lit up when she saw him and made her way over, “I was wondering where you were. Especially after you went through the trouble of reminding me of the virtues of punctuality.”  
“Yes well apparently the Director doesn’t think we’re moving fast enough concerning the Biotechnia op.” he grabbed his newly refilled glass  
She rolled her eyes, tucking a stray hair back into the thick curtain that hung down her back. He smiled, realizing that he had never seen her hair outside of her signature ponytail with the silver rings.  
“Sorry you had to deal with that,” she said, “hopefully she didn’t completely ruin your night?”  
“Hardly,” he replied, then looking over to where the band had begun to play, “Do you dance, by any chance?”  
She followed his gaze before letting out a nervous laugh, “I do, but this isn’t my usual type of music.”  
“Oh come on,” he said, finishing his drink and standing up, “it’s not hard.”  
He watched her struggle internally before finishing off the rest of her wine and rising from her seat, “You better not make me look stupid Jenkins.”  
“Never.” He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her toward the dance floor. 

Fuck  
Jeanae looked up at Jenkins, doing her best to keep her breathing level despite his cologne scrambling her senses. One hand was on her lower back, the other clutching hers. Under her other hand, his shoulder felt quite solid.  
“Now,” he said, his lips inches from her ear, “Just follow my steps.”  
They began to move, and she did her best not to step on his toes. Christ, it had been years since she’d had to waltz; not since she was forced to go to her mother’s own lavish parties. Those dances had been stilted, perfunctory even, with boys her own age. This, however, had more in common with the partners she would find in the dark corners of a nightclub even though movements were far more civilized.  
“You’re doing well V,” he spun her, “I think you weren’t completely truthful about your skills.”  
He pulled her back into his arms, an amused grin on his face.  
“I never said I was bad,” she reminded him, “just that it wasn’t my usual type of music. Or scene, to be honest. I haven’t attended too many fancy shindigs since I lived with my parents.”  
“You should,” he replied, “You look stunning.”  
She felt her face grow warm, “Trying to sweet talk me, Jenkins?”  
She felt the vibration of his laugh against her chest, “Is it working?”  
The song ended, but he held her for just a little longer than necessary, before letting her go. She could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage, and her palms were sweaty;which he probably knew, the bastard. Forcing herself to remain composed, she slid on a coy smile.  
“Maybe,” she said, “I think I could use another drink though.”  
“What are you drinking?” he offered his arm, which she took  
“They have a great wine selection, I’m quite fond of the cab.”  
“Wine it is then.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what’s your deal?”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow,” Excuse me?”  
“With Abernathy, I mean,” V leaned in, the exotic fragrance of her perfume filling his nose and his eyes sliding down to the cleavage on show before flicking back up to meet her inquisitive gaze, “I mean, she’s a huge bitch, but you seem to really hate her.”  
He slid closer to her, dropping his voice, “I have a good reason. She smeared me to the Japanese, and stole the director's job from right under me.”  
He drained his glass, feeling the old anger bubbling to the surface.  
“She’s digging a hole for me, and just waiting for me to trip into it.”  
She smiled, her long nails grazing his neck as she picked a piece of non-existent lint off his collar, “Hmm, well the answer’s simple then. Don’t fall in.”  
“Ah yes,” he said, “why didn’t I think of that?”  
“I think you hired me for a reason,” her laugh was rich and throaty, “maybe thinking up the things that you don’t is part of it?”  
He felt the soft pressure of her foot against his leg and he could feel the anger of a minute earlier drain from him. The emotion that replaced it, well he wasn’t completely sure whether or not it was one he should indulge. V had worked for him for nearly two years and for the past six months or so it seemed like her purpose in life was to tease him in the slyest ways she could think of. The stunt she had pulled on the halo earlier just being the latest.  
“-Jenkins?”  
“Shit, sorry,” he said, her voice dragging him from his thoughts, “what were you saying?”  
“Distracted?”   
The smirk on her lips sealed his decision, consequences be damned. In one fluid movement, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, wrapped his fingers around the nape of her neck, and squeezed just enough to watch her lips part in surprise as she forced herself to keep composure. He leaned in, relishing in the feel of her hair against his face.  
“Let’s take a walk, shall we?”  
Jenae did her best to keep it together as Jenkins led her away from the crowd and to the secluded greenhouse garden. She shivered, wishing that she could blame it on the cold; but the room was set to be almost tropical in its warmth. Once he was satisfied with their location, she found herself pushed up against the damp glass.  
“You had to know this was bound to happen,” Jenkins was looking down at her, almost hungrily, “so please spare me the look of surprise.”  
The kiss was rough, with his hand fisted in her hair and the way he held her wrists above her head hard enough to bruise. She felt herself melt, allowing his tongue between her lips, eliciting a deep moan that felt like it came from her very core.   
When they broke apart, both were breathing hard, “Fuck, where did that come from?”  
“As if you don’t know,” he growled, sliding a hand up her dress and giving her ass a squeeze, “you really think you can get away with acting like such a little slut?”  
He was right, of course. Not that he could ever effectively prove it and she told him so, flashing a mischievous grin.  
“You’re right about that,” he conceded, before dropping her arms and wrapping his fingers around her throat, “but I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”  
“Not worried about a scandal?”   
Jenkins chuckled, applying pressure, “Not even a little bit.”  
The hand beneath her dress slid between her legs, slowly rubbing over her panties. She bit back another moan, followed by a whine of disappointment when he stopped. He kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip as his hand continued to wander; this time finding her breast and rolling a hard nipple between his fingers through the thin fabric.  
“Jenkins-”  
“Arthur,” he corrected her, “seems appropriate when we’re alone, don’t you think?”  
She nodded, then hearing voices nearby, “Yes, but I don’t think we’re alone anymore.”  
“It does seem that way,” he said, shooting an annoyed glance over at the group who, from the level of their conversation, were way past the point of just being drunk,”I would suggest we get out of here but I can’t head out until Abernathy does.”  
“Well,” she purred, cupping her face in her hand, “I probably shouldn’t go before you do. In case you need me.”  
“Hm, smart girl,” he kissed her once more before sliding an arm around her waist, “well, we best get back. Can’t be rude to our host.”


	3. Chapter 3

What the fuck just happened?  
Jenae watched from across the room as Jenkins sat huddled with other corporate higher-ups and Mayor Rhyne. He looked up and flashed her a wolfish grin before turning his attention back to the conversation. She felt her stomach flip and her ears burn, cursing him to hell. Not that she was too annoyed; she had been wanting this for quite some time, but damn if he hadn’t caught her by surprise.  
“V, is that you?”  
Son of a bitch. She turned and graced the speaker with her most dazzling smile.  
“Anthony, imagine seeing you here,” she said, doing her best to keep her voice free of the anger that had started to creep in.  
Anthony Gilchrest smiled back at her, “You're looking well. I’m happy to see that you landed on your feet after...well, after everything.”  
“I’m a hard woman to keep down,” she replied coolly, sipping from her glass, “Was there something you wanted?”  
“Just to say hello to an old friend,” he said, an absolutely sleazy grin crossing his face, “after all, we used to be close.”  
He was way too close, she could smell the whiskey on his breath.   
“Fuck off Gilchrist,” she hissed, “before I smash your teeth in with this wine glass.”  
“Aw don’t be like that,” he said, “it wasn’t personal, just biz.”  
“Just biz?” she asked, struggling to keep her voice down “you almost got me killed you fucking rat-”  
“Excuse me, I hope I’m not interrupting.”  
She turned to find Jenkins standing behind them, his eyes fixed on Gilchrist as he moved to stand slightly in front of her, looming over him. He looked at Jenkins, then at her before plastering on what he must have thought was an easy-going expression and extended his hand.  
“Not at all,” he said,” just catching up with an old friend. I don’t believe we’ve met, Anthony Gilchrist.Militech Operations”  
“Arthur Jenkins,” Jenkins gave his hand a firm squeeze, his voice icy,” Arasaka Counterintelligence. Now, I hope you don’t mind but I need to borrow Miss Valentine.”  
“Um, no. No problem at all,” Gilchrist said, his brows raised in disbelief as his eyes locked with hers, “I’ll see you around V.”  
She watched him leave before turning back to Jenkins, “Thanks for that.”  
“Not a problem,” he said, then narrowing his eyes, “why does his name sound familiar?”  
“He’s the reason for my altered circumstances,” she sighed, “he’s a slimy bastard, but he’s not my problem anymore.”  
“That he is not. Now, how about we get out of here?”

The walk to the AV was one of the longest he’d ever taken. V walked beside him, wrapped in a soft fur cape to guard against the cold. She glanced up at him and smirked before starting to speak.  
“That was pretty hot back there,” she said, “with Gilchrist.”  
“I didn’t like how close he was to you,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Or what he was insinuating.”  
“Heard that bit did you,” she laughed, “I hope it didn't make you too jealous.”  
“Concerned, more like,” he scoffed, “I question your judgment, dealing with that fucking moron.”  
At last, they reached the AV, it’s doors sliding open to reveal the plush interior. Arthur helped her up before following her inside, his heart starting to pound as the door shut behind him. She was seated, one leg draped over the seat beside her and looking up at him with a teasing smile on her lips. He pulled her onto his lap as he sunk into his seat, greedily claiming her mouth with his own. She squealed in surprise before kissing him back, her lips soft against his and her fingers gently scratching his scalp, moving to straddle him, and moving her hips in a way that made his breathing hitch. He could feel his cock straining against his pants as she continued her slow, deliberate movements.  
She broke the kiss, grinning down at him; her hair falling around her face, “Don’t you think we better get in the air? You know, unless you want passersby to wonder why strange noises are coming from the AV.”  
“All in due time,” he replied, pulling her in for another kiss while his hand moved to her ass and giving it a hard squeeze, “I’m enjoying this right now.”  
He felt her smile and then her hand slide down to the waistband of his pants before finding his cock. He bit back a moan as she massaged him over his pants, trailing kisses over his jaw and down to his neck, sucking gently on the spot above his collar as she started to undo his belt.  
“Fuck, V-”  
“Jenae,” she murmured against his neck, “since we’re alone and all.”  
“As you wish,” he sighed, losing himself in the feel of her hands sliding into his pants.   
He let out a groan of relief when she freed his cock from his pants, causing her to smirk down at him before leaning in for another kiss. Arthur moaned into her mouth as her hand began to move up and down the length of him, her thumb rubbing against the head and coating it in his pre-cum.  
She pulled back, allowing him just enough time to catch his breath before she sank down to her knees and took him into her mouth. Cursing under his breath, he watched her bob up and down, reveling in the feel of her lips and tongue. He reached down and gathered her hair into his hands, holding her head in place as he slowly thrust into her mouth.  
“Good girl,” he moaned, pushing deeper and feeling her gag, “fuck, you're doing so well sweetheart.”  
A jolt of pleasure shot through him as he felt his balls hit her chin, holding her there until he felt her start to struggle a little bit. He withdrew, allowing her to catch her breath before pulling her forward again. She moaned around his cock as he reached down to play with her tits, and it was almost enough to make him come right then and there. To avoid this, he pulled her off and then leaned down to give her a long, deep kiss.  
“Stand up,” he ordered, releasing her, “I’d say it’s time we got you out of these clothes.”  
Leaning back in his seat, he watched as she rose to her feet. She untied the tie to her cape, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump. Next came the dress, pooling at her feet in a puddle of white satin. Beneath, she wore a corset of gold lace and a matching thong, her skin practically glowing in the dim lights of the AV. He let out a low whistle, drinking her in.  
“Damn, if I’d known that’s what was hiding under those skirt suits I would have had you bent over my desk ages ago.” he took, her hand and spun her around before pulling her into his lap again, “Now, I think it’s high time we got in the air.”  
As they took to the sky, the windows opened up to the neon-drenched night setting the interior of the AV aglow. Not that Jenae had long to take in the sights. Instead, her attention had been usurped by the feel of Arthur’s lips on her neck. Beneath her, his cock pressed against her ass as she wriggled under his exploring hands.   
“Arthur,” she sighed, as his hands moved down her body,” are you just going to tease me.”  
“Hmm, it would serve you right,” his finger hooked under the top of her corset and pulled it down to expose her breasts, “after you spent all this time torturing me. I just might leave you sopping wet and go on my way.”  
He took her breasts in his hands, massaging gently, “What do you think I should do with such a cock tease?”  
“I-” she bit back a moan he began to roll her nipples between his fingers  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”  
Bastard. “I think I’ve proven that I’m not a cock tease.”   
“Hm, perhaps.” he said, “I suppose you’ve earned some form of relief.”   
His hand moved between her legs, sliding her panties to the side and sliding two fingers inside her. She moaned softly as he began to slide them in and out of her, his thumb lazily circling her clit. As he increased his pace, she found herself moving her hips to meet the thrust of his hand.  
“Fuck,” she groaned,” God, I’m gonna-”  
Her sentence ended in a frustrated whine as he stopped. She spun around to face him, glaring. He looked back at her with a smug expression plastered on his face.  
“I said some,” he said, “but you don’t get to come until I say so.”  
“You asshole-”  
She was cut off by his hand closing around her neck,” Now, that’s no way to speak. Especially not to me.”  
A shiver ran through her body as pushed his fingers, slick with her juices, into her mouth. She moaned, sucking his fingers clean and feeling her cunt throb.  
“That’s a good girl,” he whispered in her ear, “Now, on your feet.”  
He moved her up against the window, catching her between the glass and his body. She looked up at him, her heart slamming against her ribcage as he yanked her panties down, leaving her exposed to the air. Arthur slowly began to trail kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, and continued down, pausing at her breast to take a nipple into his mouth before continuing his descent.  
Jenae hadn’t realized that she’d been holding her breath until it came out in a desperate whine as he licked at her clit, using his fingers to spread her lips for greater access. Hooking her leg over his shoulder, he ran his tongue all the way from her taint to her clit before sucking it into his mouth. At the same time, his hands were on her ass, massaging and spreading her cheeks; no doubt giving any passing AV an obscene view.  
Not that she had the capacity to care. She buried her hands in his hair, grinding against his mouth as he brought her to greater heights. She was so close if she could just...  
Fuck.   
Before she could complain, he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He pulled her leg up and she automatically wrapped it around his waist, moaning at the feel of his cock pressed against her.   
“Arthur please-”  
“Please what,” he said, rubbing the head of his cock against her opening,” I want to hear you ask nicely.”  
“Please fuck me.” she conceded, trying to push him into her with her leg  
They both gasped as he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. Slowly, he began to move, his breathing quickening with his pace. Jenae did her best to match him, though her movement was a bit hindered. Her hands went to his shirt, her fingers clumsy with pleasure as she struggled to unbutton it. Finally, it fell open and Arthur hurriedly shed both it and his suit jacket before taking them both to the floor. She cried out clawing at his back and shoulders as he slammed into her, burying his face in her neck and taking the sensitive skin between his teeth. She clenched around him on each thrust, rolling her hips to meet his pace and losing herself in the feel of his weight on her and the gentle scratch of his chest hair against her skin. She could feel her pleasure building, and she wriggled beneath him, trying to maneuver so that he could find the spot she needed him to.  
He seemed to notice, quickly flipping them so that she was on top. Catching her breath, she began to slowly roll her hips, enjoying the way Arthur's face contorted with pleasure.   
"Fuck," the word came out in a strained whisper, "christ that feels-"  
"Amazing?" she quickened her pace, planting her hands on his chest as she bounced  
He didn't answer, but his hands finding her hips and held her in place hard enough to bruise as he thrust upwards, silencing her with a kiss. Jenae moaned as his tongue caressed her own while his pace became almost frantic, the obscene sound of skin in skin filling the AV.  
Breaking the kiss, he held her head steady, making her look into his eyes as he spoke.  
"I want to see you come on my cock," he growled, "sit up, and touch yourself."  
Jenae obeyed, one hand sliding down her body to rub her clit while the other attended to her breasts. At the same time, he continued to fuck her, the sensation of him filling her bringing her even closer to completion.   
It came over her in a series of waves. Gentle pulsing gave way to full-on spasms as she cried out, her moans mixing with Arthur's own groans, egging her on.   
She laid across his chest as the tide began to ebb, breathing hard. Arthur responded by giving her ass a hard slap, making her Yelp in pain.  
"Not done yet sweetheart," he said, withdrawing only to flip her onto her stomach.   
His hand slid between her legs as he pulled her hips up for his use. She instinctively moved away as his fingers circled her clit, sending jolts through her body. This earned her another slap on the ass and a hand around her neck, making her arch backward. He leaned in, his cock pressing against her.  
"Sensitive?" She shuddered as his breath ghosted over her ear  
"Y-yes."  
"Good," he said, kissing her cheek and down to her shoulder, "It'll be nice to feel you come again before I finish."  
She gasped as he slid his cock over her slit before pushing forward. He sighed, moving his hips in long, painfully slow strokes. While he did this, he massaged her ass, spreading her open and sliding a thumb over the hole.  
He chuckled when he felt her clench, "Calm down. I won't be fucking your ass tonight."  
He slammed his hips into her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her into a kiss as he quickened his pace. Then, he slid two fingers into her mouth.  
"You're going to want to get those wet," he said, "for your own comfort."  
Before she could fully understand his meaning, she found herself gagging on his fingers as he continued to fuck her. Once satisfied, he pulled them out, and moments later she could feel them, lubed with her spit, pressing against her asshole.  
There was...pain? Yes, but also a deep pleasure as he slowly began to finger her, adding more each time. That combined with the way his balls slapped her clit were enough to bring her to the edge. Arthur noticed, fingering her harder and moaning as he found his own release.  
The warmth of his cum inside her sent her careening over the edge, her moans and whimpers filling the air before slowly winding down.  
"Well," she panted, trying to catch her breath, "fuck."  
Arthur chuckled, reaching for his cigarette case, "Eloquent as always."  
She took the cigarette he offered, allowing him to light it for her. She took a long draw before breathing out a funnel of smoke. As he lit his own, she watched; taking in the sheen of sweat on his skin and the way his dark hair stuck up at odd angles.  
"So, what now."  
He grinned at her, "Now? I suppose I drop you home. Beyond now, well, I fully intend to do this again."  
"That so," she asked, slipping into his discarded shirt, "what makes you think you'll get the chance?"  
He moved in, a grin that told her she was in trouble spreading across his face.  
"You're a smartass," he said, "I like that, but don't think you can sass me consequence-free."  
"What happens if I continue in my insubordination?" She asked coyly  
She felt herself begin to melt at the feel of his hand tangled in her hair. He leaned in, close enough to kiss.  
"You'll find out Monday," he said, releasing her, " Now get dressed, we're almost at your place."  
She sighed but did as she was told, handing him his shirt back and slid back into her clothes as the AV landed on her building's landing pad.   
Arthur took her hand to help her step out and just when she was about to head inside, he pulled in and gave her a deep kiss, making her gasp out loud as his hand squeezed her ass.  
"Goodnight Jenae," he murmured in her ear, letting her go  
"Goodnight Arthur," she replied, tucking her behind her ear and looking up at him, "I look forward to our Monday meeting."  
He threw her a wink before the AV doors slid shut. Jenae watched it take flight until it was only a speck in the sky. Then, her lips curved into a smile as she turned to go inside for a nice hot shower.  
Mission accomplished.


End file.
